


The Study Session

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lincoln is passing his tests with ease thanks to Lisa's study methods.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lisa Loud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Study Session

Lincoln burst through the front door, huge smile on his face.

"Aww yeah! I aced the math quiz! I got an A plus!" Lincoln pranced around excitedly, waving the paper to anyone in range. 

Rita looked at the paper, Lily being held in her arms. "Oh wow! An A plus? That incredible Linky!"

She pinched his cheek, giving him a sweet smile. She adjusted Lily's bottle, Lily giving a tired yawn. "I guess all those study sessions with Lisa have been working out."

"Obvioushly..." Lisa said plainly.

"I can teach anyone and get their grades up. It's just a matter of finding their besht teaching method."

"Oh! I'm so happy to hear that!" Rita exclaimed.

"That reminds me, can we study tonight too, Lisa?" Lincoln asked Lisa excitedly.

"But, it's a Friday. I don't think you should overdo it." Rita said.

"Oh, it's no problem. I have a free schedule tonight." Lisa said.

Lily closed her eyes, dozing off.

"Oooh, Lily finally fell asleep." Rita whispered.   
"After this, mind if I take a look at how you teach Lincoln?" 

"N-no!" Lisa and Lincoln both said in unison, nervously looking around.

"I-I work better when it's just me and Lincoln." Lisa stuttered.

"Y-yeah, besides... I'll get all nervous if someone is watching." Lincoln chuckled. 

Rita raised an eyebrow. "Well ok... let me just put Lily to bed and then you guys can have the room to study."

Rita walked upstairs. She cradled Lily, barely moving her arms as she carefully set her down in the corner of the room.

The closet was close by, Lisa's desk on the other side of the room. She thought for a bit.

"I'm just a little curious at Lisa's teaching methods."

She stuck her head out of Lisa's room and yelled downstairs. "Lincoln! I'm gonna tidy up your room a bit so study in Lisa's room! Just don't wake up Lily!"

She closed Lincoln's door, before going back into Lisa's rooms, and going into her closet.

A few minutes passed by, Lincolna and Lisa walking right in, closing the door and locking it.

"I guess they were serious about studying alone" Rita thought to herself.

"Are we gonna be able to study without waking up Lily?" Lincoln said, suspiciously adding air quotes as he said the word "study".

"Of courshe! Lily is out cold once she drinks an entire bottle of milk. Don't worry!" Lisa replied.

Lisa walked over to her desk, bringing out a new page of different math problems.

"Ok, Lincoln. Today we will be learning about pre-algebra. You've been an exemplary shtudent so I believe you are ready."

"Ok!" Lincoln nodded excitedly.

Lisa placed the sheet on her desk, Lincoln taking a seat. He quickly glanced over the work. "Ok... I think I can do this."

Lisa walked over, sitting on his lap, able to look at the paper as well."

"Ok, let's begin." Lisa pointed to the paper as she began her lesson.

Even Rita couldn't understand most of what Lisa was saying. 

A few minutes went by, Rita giving a quiet yawn. "Seems pretty boring and normal for a lesson. I don't know why they didn't want me to look at this." Rita thought to herself.

Lisa's voice quieted over the course of a few minutes. She sounded as if she was tired. "Oh no... is Lisa pushing herself too much?" Rita thought worriedly.

She glanced over at Lincoln, noticing only his right hand, was on the desk.

"Wait... what's..." Rita looked, her face turning beet red, her hands moving to her mouth, covering any noise of surprise. 

Lincoln continued looking at his paper, writing down the work, and Lisa was completely, casually explaining it to him. The only difference in this lesson was Lincoln's left hand.

His hand was buried in Lisa's pants, forming a mound the shape of his hand. His movement was obvious: he was caressing and massaging Lisa's pussy. 

"O-ok..." Lisa gasped for air. She fidgeted in place, not able to contain her moans. "I... I think you undershtand the basics... now on to the queshtions... " she moaned.

Lincoln smiled. He quickly lifted Lisa momentarily, giving him time to unzip his pants, his erect cock poking outward. Lisa, at the same time, removed her own pants completely, sitting back down on the top length of Lincoln's member. 

"Ok, Lincoln... what's the answer to number 1?" Lisa asked, with shuddered breaths. 

Lincoln wrote down his work, thinking hard about the question.

"Umm... is it... 2x?" He asked worriedly.

Lisa began to grind on his cock, her juices pouring from her lubricating it nicely. Lincoln squirmed, the sudden sensation sending shivers down his entire body. In the same moment, he wrapped his left arm around Lisa's waist. 

"Good job..." Lisa said. She continued to slowly grind.

"And number 2?"

Lincoln's body trembled, Lisa very gently continuing to grind on his young cock. Despite this, he continued the question. 

"Is it... argh... 63?" He asked rather than sounding sure.

Lisa smiled, climbing off of Lincoln's lap, and turning face to face with his fully erect cock. Lisa slowly stuck out her tongue, giving Lincoln a slow, long lick from his balls and up his shaft to the tip. Lincoln moaned, unable to stifle himself.

"Good boy..." Lisa said, sounding out of breath. 

"Work on number 3 now..." Lisa said, her eyes completely fixated on Lincoln's cock.

She licked the tip, slowly taking it in her mouth. She sucked, and began bobbing her head back and forth, as Lincoln worked on the 3rd question.

Rita, meanwhile, continued looking in horror, both hands over her mouth, trying not to make a sound.

She thought frantically to herself, "I have to stop them! They're brother and sister! This is completely wrong!"

"Is the answer, 3xy?" Lincoln said, his body quivering.

Lisa sucked on Lincoln's dick, pulling her head back as a pop sound echoed through the room, as if taking out a lollipop out of her mouth.

"Very good, Linky..." Lisa said, in a completely enamoured voice.

She climbed up on the desk, taking off her shirt as she lay completely nude in front of him. She bent her knees freely showing Lincoln his next reward. 

"Last question..." she said, sounding desperate. 

Lincoln couldn't take his eyes off of Lisa's opening, looking at the paper and continuing to look back and forth.

"Umm... 6x?" Lincoln quickly said.

Lisa frowned... "You know what? Good enough."

Lincoln energetically stood up, his pants falling to his ankles as he led his tip to Lisa's opening. He teased her opening with his tip, as he admired her 4 year old body."

Rita internally screamed, "I... I have to do something!"

Lincoln pushed his cock into his sister, Lisa's moan escaping the entire room. At the exact same time, Rita fell to her knees, her legs quivering. She looked down at her pants. They were completely soaked. Her heart sounded like it was about to beat out of her chest. For a moment, she was completely disappointed in herself. She looked over to her kids.

Lincoln thrust inside of Lisa, his hands on each of Lisa's sides. His thumbs were able to tease Lisa's nipples, as Lisa grabbed on to Lincoln's wrists for support. She was in complete ecstasy, her tongue sticking out her mouth, flopping around as Lincoln continued to pound her.

Tears fell down Rita's cheeks, as one hand left her mouth, and went down to her crotch. One touch was all it took to make her cum, her other mouth barely stifling her moan. She shivered and shook, the feeling unlike any she's ever had; no toys or husband had ever made her feel this way.

She lost all sense of self, as she continued stimulating herself, her eyes completely fixated on her children. 

"L-Linky!" Lisa moaned out.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lisa's waist, picking her up. Lisa's arms immediately wrapped around Lincoln's neck, their mouths meeting. It was almost primal, the kissing they were doing. Both of their tongues explored each other's mouths, both of their moans disappearing into each other's mouths. Lincoln continued to thrust upward, not missing a single beat. A few more powerful thrusts, and Lincoln came deep into Lisa's pussy. They never broke their kiss. Lincoln continued carrying Lisa, holding her by her legs, his cock still buried deep inside of her. They continued acting as if nothing was happening, Lincoln walking over to Lisa's bed. He fell backward, landing on his back. None of this mattered to them who continued their kissing. The smacking and tongue sounds filled the entire room, showing no signs of stopping.

Rita looked on from the closet, fingering herself, convulsing at nearly every touch. She continued to cover her mouth, as she witnessed her children tongue kissing on the bed. Part of her wished they'd never stop kissing. She was gasping for air, her heart still racing. Her sounds were drowned out by the sound of Lincoln and Lisa kissing. 

An hour later, Lincoln and Lisa lay asleep on Lisa's bed. Lincoln was still inside of her, Lisa nuzzling on Lincoln's chest.

Rita took the opportunity to quietly open the closet door, and creeping out of the closet. She unlocked the door, opened it quietly, before re-locking it and closing it behind her. Her heart continued to race, as she walked funny all the way back to her room.


End file.
